


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Against a Wall, Angst, F/M, New Year's Eve, back alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bells all ring and the horns all blow<br/>And the couples we know are fondly kissing.<br/>Will I be with you or will I be among the missing?</p><p>Maybe it’s much too early in the game<br/>Ooh, but I thought I’d ask you just the same<br/>What are you doing New Year’s<br/>New Year’s eve?</p><p>Wonder whose arms will hold you good and tight<br/>When it’s exactly twelve o’clock that night<br/>Welcoming in the New Year<br/>New Year’s eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

It was only eight o’clock but Sebastian was already seated on a stool in his favorite bar, his second glass of scotch in front of him. He recognized a familiar figure sitting alone on a couch in the corner, nursing a martini. Bringing alone his own glass and another martini for Santana, he joined her without asking if she minded. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but accepted the drink.

“Waiting for someone?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Santana only sighed and downed her first drink. “No plans.”

“At all? On New Year’s Eve?”

“What about you?” she asked defensively.

“Me neither. But I thought you’d be the kind to get thousands of invitations.”

“I didn’t feel like going to these shitty parties. They’re all gonna be filled with kissing couples – seems like everyone’s paired up now. But you? I thought you’d be the first to be invited by all kinds of rich people.”

“Problem is, rich people go away to party. Europe or Hawaii, you know. I didn’t feel like following my folks around.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me, then.”

“Cheers,” Sebastian replied, raising his glass.

They drank and talked and drank some more, trying to avoid the painful subjects – how Blaine was now with that giant guy Hudson and Brittany was with Trouty Mouth. The place had slowly filled up and, with ten minutes left before midnight, they could see that even in this place, they hadn’t escaped the kissing couples. They shared a disgusted look.

“Wanna get out of here?” Santana suggested.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

They downed their drinks and got out by the back door – the front door was letting people in non-stop. They found themselves in dark alley behind the bar, and they suddenly realized there was nowhere they really wanted to go. They could hear the sounds of the crowd coming from the bar, muffled by the door, and they couldn’t feel more isolated from the world. The sound of the bass thumped in Sebastian’s head and his heart thumped in his chest. He noticed he had taken Santana’s hand to guide her through the crowd and hadn’t let go. He could feel her pulse in time with his.

Their lips met before their eyes did, and the tastes of scotch and martini mingled together. Her skin was hot – snowflakes were melting on her neck and she never noticed. Vaguely, as if from far away, Sebastian heard the countdown of the last seconds to midnight.

The ball dropped and Santana’s panties followed.

He took her in his arms and backed her up against the wall while she hooked her legs around his waist and undid his pants.

Suddenly the laughs and cheers in the bar faded away and Sebastian couldn’t hear anything but her moans as he entered her again and again and again.

He spilled himself inside of her as, across the country, millions of bottle popped and champagne spilled.

“Happy New Year,” he moaned as he came, and she replied with a bite to his neck. This year was definitely beginning better than the previous had ended.


End file.
